Dans ce monde, on a tous besoin d'un refuge (en pause)
by MlleYuu
Summary: Depuis que le monde a sombré après une infection de masse, la population vie dans la peur. Lexa a été séparé de ses amis pendant une mission alors qu'ils tentaient de trouver le "refuge" dont les survivants parlent. Qui pouvait prédire que le leader de ce fameux groupe n'était autre qu'une belle blonde... Clexa, autres ships à venir (pas crossover FTWD car je n'aime pas les perso).
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

En attendant un prochain chapitre de "et si c'était elle ?"(car le rupture de Sanvers m'a anéantie ! XD) ou la suite de"le camp". Je vous propose une nouvelle fic. Un crossover entre Fear The Walking Dead et The 100.

Enjoy !

* * *

PDV Lexa

« Quatre mois que je passe mes journées et mes nuits avec la peur au ventre. Enfin, les premières semaines j'avais peur mais on peut dire que je me suis habituée depuis. C'est même étrange quand on y pense. Mais bon, je m'égare ! N'oublions pas les bonnes habitudes. Je m'appelle Lexa Woods, 20 ans, enfin il me semble… Je n'ai plus vraiment la notion du temps maintenant. Je laisse des messages audio comme celui-ci un peu partout où je passe depuis un moment. Je me suis dit que si jamais quelqu'un le trouve, il saura que quelqu'un d'autre est encore en vie. Au début je voulais donner des indications pour me trouver mais je n'ai pas de maisons. La vie de voyageuse me plait assez, je vois du pays.

-léger rire-

Enfin bref, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. J'ai entendu un rodeur avant d'arriver alors je ferai mieux d'aller lui casser la gueule !

Bon, à toi qui as trouvé ce message. Je te souhaite une bonne journée ! »

La jeune femme posa le magnétophone sur le comptoir du dîner ravagé, repris sa batte porte-bonheur en main et sortit en faisant sonner la cloche de la porte d'entrée.

\- Eh merde, jura-t-elle.

Elle resserra les lanières de son sac à dos et serra fortement son arme. La nuit était calme mais elle sentait la présence d'un de ces maudits rôdeur à quelques mètres.

Elle longea le mur, évitant les débris de verre jonchant le sol, sa batte haute. Une fois arrivée à l'angle du bâtiment, elle pencha légèrement la tête. Il était là. Les épaules basses, se traînant d'un pas extrêmement lent. Ses habits n'étaient plus qu'une tâche de sang et d'autres substances plutôt dégoûtantes. Il n'avait pas repérer la jeune femme mais apparemment son odeur commençait à se rependre car l'affreux releva la tête et avança plus vite.

Lexa se hâta de recacher sa tête derrière le mur dont la peinture se dégradait au fil du temps et agrippait sa longue chevelure brune. Elle entendit le rôdeur se rapprocher de plus en plus et finalement, la silhouette arriva dans son champ de vision.

Le visage cireux, jaunâtre se tourna vers elle dans la seconde. Deux énormes yeux vides d'intelligence se posèrent sur elle. Lexa n'attendit pas et chargea la première. Elle prit de l'élan et abattit furieusement le bout de sa batte sur le crâne de son ennemi. L'os se fissura car un bruit désagréable se fit entendre mais le mort-vivant n'était toujours pas… mort ?

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de préparer une seconde attaque, il la poussa contre le mur. Ses dents claquèrent à quelques centimètres du visage de la jeune brune. Elle ne silla pourtant pas et éclata le tibia de son assaillant grâce à un violent coup de talon.

\- C'est fou comme ton crâne est résistant par rapport au reste, dit-elle.

Le mi-cadavre tombé à ses pieds rampa vers elle, tendant les mains.

\- Désolé mais je tiens encore à rester en vie un moment.

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle éclata le crâne du zombie d'un coup de batte dans lequel elle avait mis toute sa force. Elle se frotta ensuite les mains, fière de son travail et inscrit une croix de plus sur un bout de papier qu'elle avait toujours avec elle. Elle fit un rapide calcul et souris de plus belle. C'était le soixante-cinquième.

Après avoir pillé tout ce qu'il restait de comestible ou qui pouvait servir elle recommença à bouger. Marchant dans les bois, à une dizaine de mètres de la route car ce besoin de toujours rester près de quelque chose qui lui était familier ne la quittait pas. Elle se sentit obliger de garder un contact avec ce qu'elle avait toujours vu. Elle écoutait le moindre bruit, gardait les yeux grands ouverts jusqu'à ce que ces derniers ne commencent à fatiguer.

Ses pieds commençaient à la faire souffrir alors qu'elle arrivait dans un petit village. Errant seule dans les rues encombrées de déchets, elle remarqua une petite grange éloignée des autres bâtiments et s'y rendit en quelques grandes enjambées.

A l'intérieur, quelques rondins de bois étaient encore empilés, des outils de jardinage étaient tombés au sol mais il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un rôdeur. Lexa s'en assura en passant l'endroit au peigne fin et se réjouit de ne trouver rien à part une souris qui avait vite fuit en l'entendant se rapprocher. Elle s'assit contre un mur qui faisait face à la porte d'entrée avec un râle peu glamour. Rapidement, elle sortit de son sac son nécessaire. Une boîte de conserve qui n'avait pas encore dépassé sa date limite mais dont l'étiquette avait été arrachée, de l'eau qu'elle avait purifié la veille et une fine couverture.

Des images lui revinrent alors en tête devant cette scène plutôt familière.

 _Tous étaient complètement épuisés. Après de longues plaintes, elle avait accepté qu'ils puissent se reposer. Lexa était tombée au sol avec toujours le même bruit grave. Lincoln s'était assis en face d'elle. Leurs imposants sacs remplis de matériel étaient posés à côté. Les discussions commencèrent alors entre les différents groupes qui s'étaient formés tandis que le grand métissé épiait chaque fais et geste d'une fille. Lexa l'avait très vite remarqué et suivit son regard._

 _Une tresse brune qui partait du haut de con crâne, le visage luisant de transpiration-comme tous les autres-, elle était encore debout. Lexa l'avais déjà vu à la caserne mais ne lui avais jamais parlé. Elle avait déjà entendu son nom…_

 _\- Octavia !_

 _Dans le groupe à l'opposé du leur, une fille venait de faire signe à la petite brune que Lincoln déshabillait du regard. Octavia… Effectivement, elle était arrivée depuis à peine quelques mois et avait défoncé tous les scores. Elle et son équipe faisaient la mission avec nous._

 _Octavia rejoint son groupe d'un pas rapide et souple. Elle tapa sur la tête d'un garçon, brun, qui lâcha une petite plainte._

 _\- Pourquoi ?!_

 _\- Parce-que tu as une tête à claque Jasper._

 _\- T'es pas sympa O', dit une autre brune qui pourtant avait un grand sourire aux lèvres._

 _La concernée haussa les épaules puis se laissa tomber au sol. Lincoln avait toujours le regard vissé sur la jeune femme alors que Lexa s'amusait de lui._

 _\- Linc'... tu baves._

 _Le grand jeune homme sursauta et, par réflexe, s'essuya la bouche._

 _\- N'importe quoi Lexa…_

 _La brune se mit alors à rire doucement. Mais plus elle gloussait plus son ami semblait mal à l'aise. Sans pouvoir se contenir, elle explosa de rire. Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers elle en fonçant les sourcils. Elle se fit alors toute petite, masquant tant bien que mal son énorme sourire._

Sans qu'elle ne le veuille, son cœur se serra alors que ce souvenir se dissipait devant ses yeux pour laisser place à l'obscurité et au calme pesant. Quoi qu'elle fasse, ces yeux s'humidifiaient quand elle repensait à ces amis qui lui manquaient tellement. Elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles depuis plus de trois semaines et s'inquiétait vraiment. Et si ils n'avaient pas trouvé ce soit-disant refuge ...

Alors qu'elle se sentait repartir dans un ses pensées, elle secoua vivement la tête. Penser à _avant_ ou se laisser démoraliser ne lui apporterait rien de bon. Elle n'était pas en totale sécurité, elle devrait rester sur ses gardes. Son but était de retourner là-bas, de la retrouver alors autant ne pas mourir à cause d'une erreur d'inattention.

Son sommeil fût sans rêves. Elle s'éveilla avec un mal de dos dû aux rondis qui s'appuyaient contre ses omoplates. Elle se releva laborieusement et étira ses bras endormis.

\- Bon, c'est repartit…

Elle souffla fortement avant de réunir ses affaires et de passer prudemment la tête dehors. Elle n'entendait que les quelques oiseaux perchés dans les arbres aux alentours. Ses pieds la dirigèrent d'eux même aux maisons. Elle les fouilla les unes après les autres. Quelques paquets de biscuits périmés trainaient çà et là. Elle réussit tout de même à trouver des piles, pour recharger sa lampe torche qui elle n'en avait plus, et une ou deux conserves de fruits confits. Bien que ce ne soit pas sa nourriture favorite, elle avait enfoncé le tout dans son sac vert et beige déjà bien plein.

La journée fut semblable à toutes les autres, bien qu'elle ne rencontra aucun rôdeur.

* * *

Et voila ! Le premier chapitre, sans trop d'action ... Mais le prochain risque d'être plus ... palpitant.

Bye Bye :3


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ! Voila un deuxième chapitre qui en aura mis du temps à sortir ! Désolé de l'attente...

Enjoy !

* * *

Voilà trois semaines qu'elle avait vu ces souvenirs et ils ne la quittaient plus. Son premier jour à la caserne. Ses premiers tests, sa montée en grade, Lincoln, Anya…

Elle était en permission quand _tout ça_ avait vraiment commencé. Elle avait essayé de joindre ses amis mais aucun n'avait répondu. Les lignes avaient toutes été coupées à cause du manque d'électricité et elle était toujours sans nouvelle. Elle voulait retourner à la caserne. Elle y croyait encore. Elle allait les retrouver, ils étaient durs à cuire, ils ne se laisseraient jamais faire et ils dompteraient la mort. Mais elle avait peur de s'y rendre … Et si son mentor avait été transformé, aurait-elle le courage de lui exploser la tête ? Et si c'était son cousin ? Si ses amis étaient morts, elle n'aurait plus rien à faire dans ce monde. A quoi bon rester en vie si il n'y a personne avec qui parler, partager des choses et peut-être, à l'occasion, rire…

Elle avait la tête baissée, marchant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte bien que les douleurs sous ses pieds lui rappelaient qu'elle était en train de se déplacer. Elle avait mal partout à force de dormir à même le sol ou dans un tat de feuille et ses pieds la faisaient horriblement souffrir. Elle ne faisait que de marcher !

Elle entendit enfin le bruit de l'eau et sut qu'elle n'était plus très loin. La base était proche de l'océan... Enfin près d'un canal qui menait à l'océan. Si elle suivait la rivière, elle allait arrivé au camp.

Finalement, après quelques heures, elle arriva à l'entrée de la base. Des jours et des jours étaient passés depuis qu'elle y avait mis les pieds. Elle ne reconnaissait plus rien. Certains bâtiments avaient été brûlés, il n'y avait plus aucun véhicule. Le regard vide elle marcha dans les couloirs encore plus vides. Il n'y avait plus rien. L'équipement avait été emmené et certaines pièces étaient totalement démontées, comme les cuisines. Le bâtiment principal était complètement vide et les couloirs semblaient interminables. Dans la précipitation, les soldats avaient abandonnés des effectifs personnels, des photos traînaient çà et là un peu partout. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tous ces hommes et femmes qui s'étaient retrouvés entourés de gens paniqués. Quel bordel ça avait dû être … Elle plaignait ses supérieurs qui avaient dû gérer cette situation !

Après une dizaine de minutes, elle arrivait aux dortoirs des soldats. Elle y avait passé bon nombre de jours, d'années même. Sa poitrine se serra alors que sa main se posait sur la poignée. Elle n'était pas prête à revoir cet endroit. Une douleur désagréable envahissait sa poitrine et elle grimaça.

Tout ce fit tout seul. Sa main enclencha la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit, elle fit un pas à l'intérieur. Il y avait un silence de mort. Elle alluma la lampe torche trouvée dans la base. La pièce était sans-dessus-dessous. Ses yeux s'humidifiaient alors qu'elle avançait. Les rangées de lits de chaque côtés de la salle laissaient simplement la place pour que deux personnes puissent se croiser. Elle revit ses amis s'avancer vers elle et la prendre dans ses bras quand elle était montée en grade. Elle revoyait son groupe qui riaient et l'invitait à s'asseoir avec eux sur leurs lits et ressentit de nouveaux ce sentiment de joie. Elle se sentait comme, à sa place. Cet endroit avait été sa maison pendant si longtemps…

Distraitement, elle passa sa main sur les draps roulés en boule au bout des lits. L'alerte avait surement été donnée en plein milieu de la nuit. Peut-être qu'un résident de la base s'était transformé ou qu'une attaque était survenue…

Tout à coup, elle se rendit compte de la puanteur qui régnait dans la pièce. Elle remonta le haut de son tee-shirt sur son visage et sonda l'espace du regard. Il n'y avait aucun signe de revenant... Elle leva son arme, éclairant la pièce et se dirigea vers le fond. L'odeur était de plus en plus forte. Elle arriva devant une rangée de casier métalliques et les éclaira un à un. Ils étaient tous entre-ouverts, sauf un. Elle posa prudemment sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit lentement la porte. Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche quand elle repéra la source de la puanteur. Au fond du casier, une main tranchée pourrissait lentement. Elle recula de quelques pas jusqu'à se retrouver acculée à un lit. C'était écœurant. La chair en décomposition avait une couleur entre le vert et le brun et la peau semblait pelée, révélant la chaire pourrie et un bout du radius. Lexa retourna au niveau du casier, détournant le regard pour le fermer d'un coup sec.

-Putain ...

Elle se dirigea vers les lits de ses amis, le cœur serré. Elle ouvrit le casier de Lincoln et tomba sur son cahier de dessin... Elle le prit et s'assit sur le lit. Elle l'ouvrit et sourit quand elle tomba sur le visage d'Octavia dessiné de face. Il était vraiment accro. Elle sourit tristement.

-Vous êtes où ...?

Elle passa son doigt sur le papier encore assez blanc et tourna les pages. Elle vit Raven et Jasper, Anya e enfin un dessin qui prenait deux pages entières. Il avait représenté leur escouade dans un salon en train de jouer à la console. Elle sourit malgré elle. Elle se rappelait de cette soirée...

Soudain un bruit de pas à l'extérieur attira son attention. Elle éteint immédiatement sa lampe et mit la journal dans son sac. Elle s'accroupie et se rendit discrètement jusqu'à la porte, sa batte en main. Elle était postée sur le côté quand la porte s'ouvrit lentement, laissant entrée quelques rayons de lumière. Elle entendait une respiration lente au-dessus d'elle…

* * *

 ** _R_**

\- Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Demanda-t-elle. Il n'y a sûrement plus rien là-bas…

\- Ça vaut le coup de vérifier. On a besoin de munitions et de provisions Ray'.

Raven se renfrogna, sachant pertinemment que son amie avait raison. Elle les suivis de près à travers les bois. Octavia se plaça à ses côtés.

\- Ca va ta jambe ? reprit O'.

Elle hocha la tête et toucha son attelle par réflexe. Elle n'avais plus très mal mais les morceaux de fers qui maintenaient sa jambe rendaient sa marche laborieuse. Ils ne s'arrêtaient pas de marcher depuis plusieurs jours, son membre endommagé fatiguait.

\- On y sera bientôt Ray', la rassura Octavia.

La mécano lui souris et ébouriffa ses cheveux, relâchés pour une fois.

\- Il en faut plus pour abattre Raven Reyes !

Elle leva les bras et imita un hurlement d'animal sans se préoccuper de tout le bruit qu'elle faisait. Octavia souffla mais ne put retenir son sourire.

\- Tu vas attirer les loups Raven ! On sait bien que tu es du genre sauvage mais garde le pour ceux qui partagent tes nuits, s'exclama le grand métisse au crâne rasé.

\- Je te ferais dire que tu es le seul mec du groupe qui pourrait finir dans mon lit. Si seulement Octavia n'étais pas si …

La brune plaqua précipitamment sa main sur sa bouche et lui frappa l'épaule.

\- Je te signal qu'on est encore là ! Râla Jasper en pointant Murphy du doigt.

\- Déso mec, mais t'es pas trop mon genre. Tu joues avec ton revolver alors que moi je prends de plus gros engins…

\- Oh non, pourquoi j'ai entendu ça, dit Octavia, dégoûtée.

Son ami prit un air vexé et partit devant, accompagné de Murphy qui était resté étrangement silencieux. Tous se mirent à rire et à parler. Ils étaient conscient du danger qui pesait sur leur épaules en permanence mais leur joie de vivre ne les avait jamais quitté. Raven était heureuse de les avoir à ses côtés et ils se serrait les coudes pour ne pas finir timbrés.

Après une bonne heure, ils arrivèrent dans l'enceinte du camp. La caserne ne ressemblait plus à celle qu'ils avaient tous connue. C'était un vrai chaos.

\- On va se répartir en groupe, vous êtes d'accord ?

Elle se tourna vers Lincoln qui avait pris la parole et approuvai.

\- Murphy et Jasper vous irez aux cuisines, Octavia et moi on va au stand de tirs et aux endroits où il pourrait y avoir des balles. Raven, tu peux rester monter la garde ?

La brune hocha la tête, heureuse d'avoir enfin un peu de repos. Elle regarda les autres partirent chacun de leur côté et s'assit contre un mur, à même le sol. Tout était très calme et elle en profita pour laisser ses pensées tourner dans son esprit. Qu'es-ce qu'ils allaient faire après ça ? Elle se remémora quelques instants à la base alors qu'elle laissait son regard se balader sur les bâtiments. Elle gloussa quand son premier jour lui revint en mémoire.

\- Si je n'avais pas été complètement tarée le jour de mon intégration, je ne serai probablement plus de ce monde, dit-elle pour elle même

 _Elle venait d'arriver à la base avec quelques nouvelles recrues. Son chef avait expliqué quelques choses et les avaient laissé aux dortoirs. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe de recrues plus anciennes ne fasse son irruption. C'était un groupe d'une dizaine de filles et garçons. Il était mené par une femme, aux fausses mèches blondes tirés en un chignon droit et sévère._

 _\- Bonjour. Je suis Anya, votre supérieur pour le moment. Ne me posez pas de questions et écoutez, avait-elle dit sur un ton sec. Vous avez de la chance d'être arrivé dans cette caserne. Les jeunes derrière moi vont vous faire visiter tout le camp et vous aurez droit à une petite… cérémonie de bienvenu…_

 _Anya avait fait un sourire dénoué de toute émotion avant de se retirer et de laisser les nouveaux à la merci du groupe de jeunes adultes._

 _Ils les avaient répartis en petits groupes et elle s'étais retrouvée avec une brune et une blonde qui semblaient bien se connaitre et deux jeunes hommes plutôt gringalets. Ils étaient guidé par deux anciens. Un grand métissé au crâne rasé et aux tatouages montant jusque dans le cou et une fille aux cheveux bruns-roux bouclés._ _La fille avait immédiatement donné son prénom: Luna. Elle était calme et semblait toujours suivre la voix de la sagesse alors que le garçon était un peu plus casse-cou._

 _Ils leur avaient fait visiter tous les endroits qu'ils seraient amenés à découvrir en profondeur plus tard. Quand Raven pensa que c'était fini, ils les avaient menés sur un sentier au milieu des bois qui entouraient la base. Les deux plus grands de quelques années avaient installés, au préalable, des tas de bois pour faire un feu, leur armes étaient posées dans un coin et des bouteilles d'eau étaient éparpillées près de rondins qui servaient de banc. Elle s'étais jetée sur les armes pour identifier quel model c'était. Lincoln lui avait alors montré comment s'en servir dans les grandes lignes et elle l'avait écouté attentivement._

 _\- Tu semble en savoir déjà pas mal, lui avait-il dit._

 _\- On peut dire qu c'est une passion, avait-elle répondu, un peu gênée mais fière._

 _Un peu plus tard, un jeu avait été proposé par Lincoln. Bien entendu tout le monde avait accepté et elle avait appris à connaitre les autres nouveaux. Jasper, Murphy et Harper se connaissaient depuis le jardin d'enfance alors qu'Octavia s'était apparemment ralliée au groupe depuis peu._

 _\- On a voulu entrer dans l'armée pour protéger les autres et pour pouvoir se protéger entre nous, dit Jasper._

 _Raven avait souris à cette remarque. Murphy leva les yeux au ciel, disant que son ami devenait sentimental._

 _Et c'est juste après que c'était arrivé. Un ours sauvage sortit de nulle part, fonçant sur le groupe, enragé. Lincoln n'avait pas eu le temps d'atteindre son arme qu'il avait reçu un violent coup de patte à la poitrine. Il vola un peu plus loin et tout le monde commença à paniquer mais la brune tentait de garder son sang froid. Elle courus attraper une arme et fis les mêmes gestes que le métisse plus tôt. Elle visa la bête qui s'approchait d'Octavia et appuya sur la détente. Elle arrêta de respirer._

 _L'animal se reçut la balle entre les deux yeux puis s'effondra._

 _Raven était sous le choc. Elle venait de tirer dans la tête d'un ours alors qu'il allait frapper Octavia. Tous la regardaient alors que le silence reprenait ses droits._

 _Les bras tremblants, elle posa l'arme au sol et faillit tomber à la renverse sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Luna s'était précipitée vers elle. Elle l'entoura de ses bras, se_ _plaçant dans son dos et se laissa glisser au sol, emmenant Raven avec elle. Harper vint vers elles._

 _\- Alors là. Respect Raven, avait-elle dit._

 _\- Octavia me vaudra un verre, répliqua-t-elle, la voix tremblante._

 _\- Je n'y manquerai pas, avait répondu la concernée._

 _Les deux filles lui avaient souris et à cet instant, cet éclair qui avait traversé leur regards avait changé leu façon de se considérer à jamais. Elles ne s'étaient plus quittées après cet événement et formaient un trio de choc._

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle se leva et traversa la grande coure de gravier. Elle reconnus le chemin pour se rendre aux dortoirs et décida d'aller y faire un tour. Elle allait enfin pouvoir prendre de nouveaux habits propres et en une seule pièce. Leur randonnées dans les ronces et les barbelés avaient eu raison de ses pantalons.

Elle se trouvait devant le bâtiment dont la porte était entrouverte. Il y avait une légère odeur de pourrie mais pas cette odeur nauséabonde que dégageaient les zombies. Malgré qu'elle soit à moitié handicapée, elle en avait vu quelques-uns de très près. Elle approcha prudemment, son Colt 45 prolongeant son bras. Elle poussa la porte puis tout se passa très vite.

Elle fut renversée au sol. Elle n'eu même pas le temps de dégainer que le combat était déjà fini. Elle s'était débattu et l'avait fait passer en dessous d'elle. Sans perdre de temps elle avait pointé son arme sur le front de l'agresseur mais aucun coup de feu n'avait été tiré.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que le chapitre ne sortira pas dans 6 mois cette fois ... '-_-

Des reviews ?

XXMlleYuu


	3. Annonce

Bonjour à tous.

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre. Je met cette ff en pause pour une durée indéterminée. Désolée pour ceux qui voulaient la suite. Elle arrivera surement un jour mais je ne sais pas quand, sûrement l'année prochaine

A plus !

XX MlleYuu


End file.
